This invention relates to accessories and mounting assemblies therefor and particularly relates to accessories for use in a room such as, for example, a bathroom and to the structures of various assemblies used to mount or support the accessories.
In various rooms of a house, accessories are added to the rooms to provide ready access to facilities which are unique to the particular rooms. For example, in the kitchen, there are many different accessories the availability of which enhances the utility of the kitchen. Such accessories include, but are not limited to wall mounted knife holders, under-the-counter appliances, timer clocks, can openers, knife sharpeners and many more accessories common to kitchen-oriented activities.
In the bathroom, such accessories could include, but are not limited to, wall-mounted shelves, wall-mounted soap dishes, wall-mounted tumbler/toothbrush holders, a combination of the of the three above-mentioned accessories, towel bars, robe hooks, towel rings, soap dish stands and toilet paper holders
The mounting of so many different accessories could present a tedious and time-consuming task, particularly when each accessory is mounted in a manner different from the other accessories. Therefore, there is a need for a mounting assembly which complements the structure of the accessory to facilitate ready and easy assembly and installation of the accessory in position for use. Further, there is a need for accessories which have a common theme in structure to further enhance the assembly and installation process.